Гарри Поттер и Ванна Волдеморта
by Zionera
Summary: Намеки на слэш Волди/Гарри , хотя всё вполне невинно... Просто у старины Волди отключили горячую воду, а Гарри каким-то неясным образом оказался в его ванной...


Гарри стоял в небольшой ванной комнате и смотрел на ванну, наполненную водой. От воды поднимался пар; зеркало, висевшее на стене, запотело. Гарри был полностью одет (в парадную мантию, между прочим!), а в руке держал волшебную палочку.

Зачем-то оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри сунул палочку в карман и осторожно дотронулся до воды. Тут же отдернул руку и, быстро-быстро потряхивая ей, зашипел:

- Ущщщ, горяччччо! - подув на обожженные пальцы, Гарри прекратил трясти ладонь и задумчиво почесал в затылке. - Кипяток же почти... И кто, интересно, в такой водице моется?

- Ну, я, допустим, - раздался равнодушный высокий голос, и Гарри обернулся.

Перед ним стоял одетый в черную мантию бледный мужчина с красными глазами. Глаза почему-то не смотрели на Гарри с ненавистью, а с тоской изучали ванну.

- Волдеморт?! - пораженно выдохнул Гарри.

- Ну, я, допустим, - повторился Темный Лорд и вздохнул, переводя взгляд на Гарри. - Поттер, ты как в моей ванной оказался? Мне что, и помыться уже спокойно нельзя?.. Достал ты меня, знал бы ты как, эх... Жаль, на тебя "Авада" не действует...

- Я бы мог сказать то же самое о тебе, - сердито буркнул Гарри. Впрочем, тут до него дошел смысл сказанного Волдемортом. - Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты МОЕШЬСЯ?!

- Ну да, - как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Темный Лорд. - А что такое, Поттер? Чем это тебя так шокирует? Ты никогда не слышал о ванне, мыле и шампуне?.. А как насчет чистки зубов - ты хотя бы с этим знаком?..

- Разумеется, знаком! - рявкнул Гарри. - Между прочим, как раз этим я и занимался, когда... Ну... Это...

- Что - это?..

Выражение лица Волдеморта сейчас почему-то ужасно напомнило Гарри снейповскую физиономию, когда Профессору Зелий говорили нечто вроде: "Извините, я не успел сделать домашнее задание - поцелуями с дементорами увлекся...". Впрочем, думать о Снейпе и его мимике сейчас было совершенно неуместно: нужно было срочно придумывать оправдание тому, что Мальчик-Который-Ну-Вы-Знаете оказался в ванной Мальчика-Который-Вообще-То-Уже-Давно-Не-Мальчик-Но-Вы-Же-Всё-Равно-Поняли-О-Ком-Я-Тут. Подходящего оправдания не находилось, и Гарри брякнул правду:

- Да я, в общем-то, и сам не знаю, как я сюда попал. Чистил зубы, наклонился над раковиной пасту сплюнуть - поднимаю голову, а тут ванна эта...

- Упал, отключился, очнулся - гипс, - сказал Волдеморт каким-то странным тоном.

- Эээ? - выдавил Гарри, ничего не понявший.

- А, неважно... Никогда не езди в Албанию, Поттер. Оттуда до СССР рукой подать, а уж там... Бррр... - Волдеморт содрогнулся.

- Хм... - глубокомысленно произнес Гарри, так ничего и не поняв. - Послушай, а все-таки, зачем ты моешься?.. То есть, я хочу сказать, ты же Темный Лорд и всё такое...

- Ну да, я - Темный Лорд. Именно это и обязывает меня поддерживать чистоту моего совершенного тела!.. Вот ты, Поттер, слышал когда-нибудь фразу, подобную: "В комнате витал запах зла..."?

- Ну, слышал... Или читал... Не помню уже, а при чем здесь это?

- Поттер, ты мог бы и сам догадаться! Неужели ты настолько глуп?.. - в голосе Волдеморта - удивление и разочарование. Хм. - Ну, подумай сам... Чем может пахнуть Зло, если большая часть - да что там, практически все - Главные Злодеи пренебрегают правилами личной гигиены?

Гарри представил.

- Неприятно, наверно, - осторожно произнес он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Волдеморта. А тот вдруг обрадовался:

- Вот-вот, а я о чем! Не просто неприятно - дерьмово, я бы сказал. Я, честно говоря, в свой первый период возвышения, мало об этом задумывался... Зато теперь, можно сказать, горжусь собой.

- А-а. Ну, ясно тогда.

По правде говоря, ничего ясно не было. Ни каким образом Гарри сюда попал, ни как Волдеморт додумался до того, что даже Темным Лордам нужно мыться... Ни, собственно, почему они друг друга еще не поубивали.

- А почему вода такая горячая? - машинально задал Гарри еще один крайне "нужный" и "важный" вопрос. - Тебе что, нравится себя кипятком шпарить?

- Я похож на мазохиста?.. - рассеянно спросил Волдеморт, протягивая руку к воде.

- Ну, вообще говоря, что-то есть, - честно ответил Гарри и не менее честно захихикал, увидев болезненную гримасу на лице Волдеморта (он таки сунул руку в воду, а зря - она всё еще была горячей).

- Досмеешься мне тут, - обиженно буркнул Темный Лорд. - Я тебя...

- Что, "Авадой" кинешь?.. Сам же сказал - она на меня не действует. "Империус" тоже.

- А проверим? - Волдеморт ухмыльнулся, но тут же помрачнел. - А, черт, палочку в комнате оставил... Так бы хоть "Круциатусом" запустил... Проклятая рассеянность...

Гарри мысленно возблагодарил рассеянность Волдеморта, искренне радуясь, что Непростительных заклятий сегодня, кажется, не будет.

- Да ну тебя с твоими угрозами, - явно повеселев, заявил Гарри. - Слушай, если ты все-таки не мазохист, зачем тебе ванна с кипятком? Если ты в ней действительно мыться собрался...

"Может, это он для отвода глаз мне тут о личной гигиене соловьем разливался. А сам сейчас как возьмет меня, как схватит да как засадит с размаху в эту ванну!.. Ой, ну и ужас был бы..." - от мыслей о схватившем его в охапку Волдеморте Гарри снова захихикал, на этот раз - почему-то смущенно.

- Нет, я тебя в ней утопить собрался, - мрачно выдал Волдеморт. - Зачем же мне еще ванна с кипятком?..

- Хм... Идея неплохая, но в ней есть недочет: ты обожжешься. Меня же держать надо будет, а я буду дергаться и плескать водой в тебя... Слушай, хватит этих детских угроз, а? Я тебе вопрос задал, мог бы и ответить.

- Мог бы, но должен ли?.. Ладно, Поттер, так и быть. Скажу тебе по секрету... У нас отключили горячую воду.

Гарри растерянно моргнул. Ему с таким явлением сталкиваться не приходилось за всю свою жизнь. Хотя, постойте-ка... Это он за последние семь лет не сталкивался с отсутсвием горячей воды! А вот когда он жил с Дурслями... Ох, и давно же это было! Тем более, что мылся он тогда... Кхм... Не сказать, чтобы часто... Раз в неделю, если повезет...

- Ну, и не думаешь же ты, что я стану мыться холодной?.. - продолжал тем временем Волдеморт. Его голос постепенно превращался из безжизненно-равнодушного во вполне себе окрашенный эмоциями. - Разумеется, нет! Еще чего. Темным Лордам простывать и болеть нельзя. Вот и приходится наливать полную ванну холодной воды, кипятить ее заклинанием, а потом ждать, пока остынет...

- Мдя... - выдохнул Гарри. Стянул с носа запотевшие очки, протер, снова надел. - А я и не думал, что у Темного Лорда бывают подобные бытовые проблемы.

Волдеморт усмехнулся.

- А ты вообще что-нибудь обо мне думал? Ну, кроме планов мести, но это уже не обо мне, а для меня... Наверное... Или для тебя... А, не знаю. Неважно, в общем. Хорошо вам в Хогвартсе - сидите себе и в ус не дуете, водичка теплая, постельки мягкие, еда вкусная... Не то, что мне приходится: всё сам, всё сам, ни один долбанный Пожиратель о таком не побеспокоится! И их еще, нахлебников, обеспечивай, да не просто хлебом, а хлебом и зрелищами... Честное слово, иногда чувствую себя нянькой...

Гарри серьезно кивнул.

- Да, тяжело тебе... Вот уж не думал, что Темный Лорд считает себя нянькой.

- Я тоже не думал, когда к власти лез, - Волдеморт вздохнул. - Думал, просто всё будет... Ну, поубивать кого придется, или, там, пытать... А по большей части ничего не делать, только приказывать да в потолок плевать. А вот черта с два: там Люциус с Беллатрисой поссорились, там Нарцисса хнычет: денег на новое платье не хватает, там Долохов Эйвери с Макнейром спаивает... Только успевай следить да сопли подтирать! Зато так иногда на них посмотришь, и гордость одолевает: мои! Сам вырастил! Вон того лично "Империусом" контролировал, тех "Круциатосами" учил, тем денег на новые мантии дал, этому целую новую руку подарил, а у того даже на крестинах был... Хлопот, возни - ужас просто, но результат того стоит! Да...

- Да-а... - согласно протянул Гарри. - Это не лечится.

Волдеморт вздохнул.

- Знаю я, что не лечится. Думаешь, не пробовал?.. А вот, привык быть ответственным.

- Любишь ты их, что ли? - Гарри склонил голову к плечу и внимательно посмотрел на Волдеморта.

- Еще чего! - возмутился тот. - Я же Темный Лорд, какая любовь?! Это так... Просто Абсолютная Власть подразумевает Абсолютную Ответственность, вот я и отвечаю... Властвую, понимаешь.

- Что - правда? И поэтому у тебя даже горячей воды нет?..

- Ай, Поттер, вот умеешь же ты достать! Ну, отключили... Так тут Пожиратели ни при чем, это всё сантехники виноваты.

- А Непростительные пробовал? - спросил Гарри, вдруг вспоминая, как драил жирные тарелки в холодной воде - давно, еще у Дурслей. - Я бы на таких сантехников лучшей "Авады" не пожалел...

- Ну да, "Авады"! А кто мне тогда воду включит обратно?! Думай, что говоришь, Поттер!

- Хм, - задумчиво протянул Гарри. Перед глазами всё стоял отвратительный несмываемый жир, и никакая крестная фея не дарила ему "Fairy". - Тогда "Круциатусом" их. И подольше.

- Не помогает, - вздохнул Волдеморт. - Они после него такое вытворяют... Они называют это "отходняк", и знаешь, их деятельность действительно вызывает лишь бесполезные отходы...

Гарри еще более задумчиво протянул: "Хм-м..." И тут его осенило!

- А как же "Империус"? - радостно воскликнул он. - Просто скажи "Империо" и прикажи им всё починить!..

- Гениально, Поттер, - раздраженно буркнул Волдеморт. - Ты думаешь, ты один такой умный? Да я раз сто пытался это сделать!.. Бесполезно: они его перебарывают.

- Что?.. - изумился Гарри. - Ты хочешь сказать, что у сантехников настолько сильная воля, что они могут сбросить "Империус" Темного Лорда?..

"Какой ужас... Неужели в сантехниках скрыта великая сила?! Но тогда они опасны, просто опасны..."

- Что за чушь ты городишь, Поттер, - скривился Волдеморт и вдруг принялся расстегивать свою мантию. - Разумеется, их воля ничтожна по сравнению с моим "Империусом". Тут дело гораздо глубже... И безнадежней. Дело в том, что в каждом сантехнике есть одно непобедимое желание...

- Что, то самое? - ужаснулся Гарри, живо вспоминая кое-какие немецкие фильмы.

- Фу, Поттер, извращенец! Прекращай по ночам смотреть "Немецкий с удовольствием" по каналу "Для школьников". Так вот, у каждого сантехника есть одно непреодолимое желание: желание выпить. То есть, напиться в хлам. Но никак не работать. Вот и получается, что тяга к алкоголю сильнее моего "Империуса".. - Темный Лорд как-то очень уж грустно вздохнул и снял мантию.

А под мантией совершенно неожиданно для Гарри оказались светло-голубые джинсы и черная рубашка. "Волдеморт в маггловской одежде... Рассуждает о сантехниках... А я стою и слушаю его, причем думаю то о "Fairy", то о немецкой порнухе... Кстати, "Fairy" на каком-то жаргоне значит смазку для... кхм... однополых отношений... А Волдеморт еще и раздевается... Да-а... Я сошел с ума, поздравьте меня сердечно..." - придя к выводу о своей начавшейся и успешно прогрессирующей шизофрении, Гарри облегченно улыбнулся. Всё хорошо, он просто сошел с ума. Подумаешь, пустяк какой... Во всяком случае, это лучше, чем если бы всё это происходило на самом деле. Так ведь?..

- Поттер, прекрати разглядывать мою одежду. Я стесняюсь, в конце концов, - Волдеморт сердито нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

Гарри протер очки, на этот раз не удосужившись их снять (от ванны всё еще шел пар, правда, уже не так активно).

- Ну, Темный Лорд в маггловской одежде - на это стоит посмотреть.

- Хе-е, лучше всего смотреть на Темного Лорда, когда он совсем без одежды, но тебе это не светит, так что довольствуйся тем, что видишь, - Волдеморт улыбнулся наипохабнейшей улыбочкой и подмигнул Гарри.

"А вот сейчас он почему-то напомнил мне Дамблдора", - Гарри сам испугался своей мысли и поспешно сказал:

- Я бы не стал утверждать, что ты в каком угодно виде способен удовольствие.

- Поттер, ты безнадежгый пошляк, - Волдеморт покачал головой.

- Что? - удивился Гарри. - А что такого я сказал?..

- Ах, теперь ты пытаешься меня выставить пошляком?! ...Ну ладно, я действительно пошляк. Но ты тоже, Поттер, признайся.

- Да я, собственно, и не отрицаю, но ты-то как об этом догадался?..

- Интуиция, - Волдеморт ухмыльнулся. - Да и знаешь, рыбак рыбака...

- Что? - в голову Гарри полезли совершенно неожиданные мысли о море, ночи, шторме и каких-то странных мужчинах, лежащих на рыболовных сетях и явно занятых делом.

- Видит издалека, Поттер. Не знаю, что ты там подумал... И прекратишь ты, наконец, пялиться на мою рубашку?! Мне действительно неудобно!..

- Ну, так сними ее, если неудобно, - недоуменно пожал плечами Гарри.

- ПОТТЕР! ПОШЛЯК!

- Да что я такого сказал-то?! Ну, пошляк, ну и пошляк, но зачем повторять это через слово?..

Волдеморт некоторое время возмущенно глядел на Гарри, затем фыркнул и быстрыми движениями снял рубашку.

- Ну, теперь доволен, Мальчик-Который-Задолбал-Меня-Своей-Пошлостью?..

- Да. Тебе не идет черный цвет, правда. Ты выглядишь, как оживший труп.

Тут Гарри немножко покривил душой: ему нравилось сочетание белой кожи и черной ткани, но не говорить же было это Волдеморту?!

- Между прочим, это ты виноват в том, что я и есть оживший труп, - протянул Темный Лорд обиженно и чуточку сердито.

- А вот и неправда. Это не я виноват, это ты сам виноват со своими хоркруксами.

- Что?! - голос Лорда был полон негодования. - Да что ты вообще знаешь о них, жалкий мальчишка!

- Ну, это осколки твоей души... Вот из-за того, что ты свою душу раскалываешь, твое тело и выглядит как какой-нибудь мужик-змея из японских анимашек.

Волдеморт фыркнул, но было видно, что он задумался. Через пару минут молчания он спросил:

- Значит, ты думаешь, это из-за хоркруксов я стал... таким?

- Ну да. Ты сам, что ли, не замечал?..

- Не... Сначала не до того было, а потом я умер... Возродился... Думал, последствия воскрешения, хм, такие.

- Вообще-то, можно сказать и так... Наверное, - Гарри улыбнулся, правда, немного нерешительно.

- Мда... - Волдеморт явно что-то напряженно обдумывал. Потом вдруг словно очнулся и посмотрел на Гарри сердито. - Слушай, Поттер... Ты долго будешь торчать в моей ванной?

- Э-э?..

- Не притворяйся большим дураком, чем ты есть. Я тебя спрашиваю, ты дашь мне помыться или решил проторчать тут до конца жизни?.. Учти, если второе, то не так уж долго тебе и осталось...

- Ой, как страшно. Напугал. А что мне еще делать, спрашивается?..

- Хм... Вообще-то, можешь выйти вон в ту дверь и подождать меня в комнате... Хм, Поттер в моей спальне?.. Ну, ладно, так и быть. В конце концов, Поттер в спальне лучше, чем Поттер в ванной, где я моюсь... О чем бишь я... Так вот, ты сейчас выйдешь и подождешь меня. В другие комнаты идти даже не пытайся - еще нарвешься на какой-нибудь яой с участием Люциуса и Рудольфуса... Представил картинку?.. Вот и я говорю, не ходи по другим комнатам, побереги нервы. А когда я вернусь, мы с тобой еще поговорим насчет хоркруксов. Да и что нам с тобой вообще сейчас делать... Эй-эй, не дергайся, я имел в виду не "нам с моими Пожирателями над тобой", а "мне и тебе". Эй, ты что опять подумал?! Извращенец. Пошел вон из моей ванной в мою спальню.

Гарри послушно открыл дверь и вышел. Дверь громко захлопнулась за ним. И тут Гарри понял, что всё это время у него совершенно не болел шрам. Да и общение с Волдемортом вызывало ощущение... Комфорта?!

"Ах, да. Точно. Я же сошел с ума, я и забыл. Ну и ладно... Пока меня, в принципе, всё здесь устраивает... Вон и кресло удобное стоит в уголке... И кровать ничего так... Кто там жаловался на то, что в Хогвартсе постельки лучше? Вот ведь врун... Ах, да, он же слизеринец и Темный Лорд, чего я от него ожидал - правды, что ли?.. И что это он там говорил про Люциуса и Рудольфуса? Яой? Хм, я где-то это слышал... Кажется, от близнецов Уизли... Фред говорил, что у них с Джорджем яой. А что это такое - толком и не объяснил... Посоветовал спросить у Малфоя - вроде как он объяснит, еще и покажет наглядно. Еще чего! Я лучше сейчас у Волдеморта спрошу... Может, он тоже... Хм... Наглядно..." - Гарри усмехнулся своим мыслям. В конце концов, не совсем же он дурак, чтобы абсолютно не догадываться о значении таинственного слова! Точного определения он не знал, но намеки - великая вещь...

Да... Кровать у Волдеморта удобная. И ванна большая. И на столике столько всяких баночек с кремами-лосьонами и прочей дребеденью... Гарри ухмыльнулся совсем уж похабно.

Шрам не болел. Всё было хорошо.


End file.
